Conventionally, it is known to use, in a semiconductor manufacturing process or the like, a susceptor whose surface layer is made of silicon carbide. However, in cases such as where silicon carbide or the like is epitaxially grown on a wafer, the wafer and the susceptor are exposed to high temperatures, for example, over 1500° C. Thus, there arises a problem of adhesion of silicon carbide forming the surface layer of the susceptor to the wafer.
To solve the above problem, Patent Literature 1 proposes a susceptor in which a portion for placing a wafer thereon is formed of a detachable member made of tantalum carbide and a peripheral portion around the portion for placing a wafer thereon is formed of a detachable silicon carbide-coated graphite member.